Nuestra primera navidad juntos
by MaeryxPunkgirl
Summary: UA ::One Shot:: Sango & Miroku. Sango se encontraba totalmente sola, y deprimida luego de la muerte de su hermano menor. Al encontrarse con Miroku, su vida cambia. Una navidad única y especial para ella. PESIMO SUMMARY


**Nuestra primera navidad juntos**

**_Summary_: **UA :One Shot: Sango & Miroku. Sango se encontraba totalmente sola, y deprimida luego de la muerte de su hermano menor. Al encontrarse con Miroku, su vida cambia. Una navidad única y especial para ella.

**_Aclaraciones de escritura_:**

-Diálogo-

"_Pensamientos"_ cuando interviene la conciencia aparece en **negrita.**

Narración en tercera persona.

20 de Diciembre, faltando 4 días para noche buena. Una joven castaña, recorría la fría ciudad sola y en silencio mirando el suelo. A decir verdad, Ya todo le daba igual, se había quedado sola, completamente sola. Nadie se preocupaba por ella, ya no tenía a nadie. Hacía una semana que había perdido a su hermano menor, la única familia que le quedaba. Si, completamente sola. No entendía, de donde sacaba las fuerzas para seguir viviendo.

Varias veces pensó en quitarse la vida, desde la perdida de su hermano esa fría tarde el 13 de Diciembre. Se sentía sola, y, a su vez, eso la hacía verse impotente y eso le molestaba.

-¿Qué es lo que me ata a este lugar? ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente desaparecer? Nadie se daría cuenta...- Susurraba para sí, la joven castaña mirando el suelo, para luego toparse con una mano, la cual sostenía una rosa blanca.

-Las lindas señoritas, como usted, son mucho mas lindas cuando sonríen...- Un galante chico de ojos como zafiros, cabello oscuro y recogido por una coleta le sonreía alegremente. La joven no puede evitar sonrojarse.

-Uhmmm... gracias...- La castaña toma la flor y lo mira de reojo. El chico repartía flores a cada mujer que pasaba, no las vendía, las regalaba. Incluso las niñas pequeñas recibían una rosa y se reían avergonzadas cuando el chico les decía un piropo, solo para verlas sonreír.

Una vez termina de repartir las rosas que tenia en la mano, el joven se acerca a la chica castaña quien se había quedado mirando la nada tildada.

-Disculpe, Señorita... se siente bien?...- Pregunta el joven mirándola. La joven se sobresalta y lo mira para luego asentir... –Que bueno... Mi nombre es Miroku Porter. Y el suyo, linda señorita?-

-Mi... nombre es Sango Iwakura- responde la joven luego de un momento meditando, para después bajar la vista al suelo comenzando a caminar nuevamente.

-Hermoso nombre...- El chico sonríe siguiéndola... -Le molesta si le invito un café?-

La castaña lo mira sin comprender, que chico tan extraño resultaba ser ese en particular. Lo que menos entendía, era por qué aceptaba a su invitación. Cuando había reaccionado ya se encontraba sentada frente a el en una confitería.

-...Y por eso me encontraba dando flores...- Finaliza el ojiazul para luego mirar a la castaña quien miraba la mesa en silencio... -Puede que no sea nadie para preguntar... pero, por qué estas así?-

-Es porque... pensaba en mi hermano menor...- La castaña lo mira y suspira...

-Ah... y en donde se encuentra el?- Sonríe el chico para ver como la chica bajaba la cabeza, había metido la pata. -Ah...Uh... lo siento mucho...-

-No te preocupes...- La castaña suspira y mira por la ventana. El chico de ojos azules la contemplaba en silencio. Se sentía mal por ella, no era lastima, sino que era angustia por verla así. Pero, por qué?

"_Se esta levantando... pero, no quiero que se vaya... **entonces haz algo idiota! **No me llames así... **pero es lo que eres, no la dejes irse sola... ya sé! Pídele que te ayude con algo... **Si, buena idea. Pero, con qué? **No se, te lo dejo a la imaginación yo solo te di el consejo** que ayuda..."_ Debatía mentalmente el joven de ojos color zafiro.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por la invitación...- La castaña estaba tomando su abrigo, cuando el chico se pone de pie sobresaltándola.

-Espera... quiero... quiero pedirte que me ayudes con algo...- Miroku la miraba decidido.

-Ayudarte? Supongo que esta bien... con qué?- Pregunta la castaña mirándolo. El chico se mostraba confundido, bien! no tenía un plan.

-Eh... ayudarme... bueno... en... en mi casa! Si! Con... con el árbol navideño! Si, si eso! Es que todavía no lo arme, y no soy bueno decorando.- Dice el chico ya mas tranquilo.

-Ayudarte con el árbol...- Sango suspira y asiente... –Quizás puedas después ayudarme con el mío... no me gusta armarlo sola...-

-Si, con mucho gusto...- Miroku sonríe mirándola. Comenzaba a perderse en los ojos de esa chica, y se adormecía escuchando su voz... al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, sacude la cabeza enérgicamente...-Vamos?-Musita para luego pagar y salir con la castaña.

Ambos caminan mientras conversaban contándose sobre sus trabajos y demás cosas en general. Luego de pasar un par de calles, llegan finalmente al lugar donde vivía el chico. Era un edificio de departamentos bastante elegante, en la entrada, dentro del edificio, había un enorme pino decorado con las luces encendidas y una gran estrella dorada en la parte superior. Todo se veía tan fino, ordenado.

-Sango, por aquí...- Miroku mira a la joven quien se había quedado mirando el árbol en silencio. La castaña se sobresalta y lo mira, para luego seguirlo hacia el ascensor, el cual los lleva al piso Nº15, donde caminan hacia el departamento con la letra 'E' en dorado. El chico saca sus llaves y abre para luego hacerse a un lado y dejar pasar primero a la chica, quien se queda asombrada al ver el lugar. Era un departamento bastante grande con muebles modernos en color blanco y azul, las paredes pintadas de blanco. En el living había una chimenea y los sillones acomodados cerca de esta, ubicados junto a un gran ventanal que daba a un pequeño balcón de donde se podía apreciar el paisaje de la ciudad.

-Te sientes bien?- El ojiazul la mira extrañado. Sango lo mira y luego asiente para acercarse a él sin dejar de mirar el lugar. –Parece que te gusta...- Miroku sonríe ante la sorpresa de la castaña y luego saca de un armario un par de cajas.

-Es eso?- La joven de ojos cafés lo mira a los ojos, por lo que Miroku siente una punzada en el pecho. Esa chica lo miraba con tristeza, aunque intentara esconderlo, sus ojos se mostraban tristes. Se la notaba sola. Al notar que se lo veía distante, Sango chasquea los dedos frente a él haciéndolo volver en sí...

-Eh... s-si... es esto...- Miroku le sonríe para luego arrodillarse en el suelo y abrir las cajas.

-Y... donde piensas armarlo?- Sango lo mira y suspira al verlo encogerse de hombros... –Sabes donde quedaría bonito?- Se pone de pie y luego camina al living donde corre un poco un mueble junto a la ventana... –En este lugar... este sitio es perfecto. Le da la luz del día y esta a la vista...- La castaña lo mira y luego estira los brazos...

-Si... perfecto...- El chico la miraba fijamente, totalmente perdido. Luego sonríe y levanta un par de cajas acercándose a ella. Luego ambos acomodan el árbol para después empezar con la decoración de este. Una vez terminan, el ojiazul lo enciende y ambos miran su trabajo satisfechos, mas que nada el joven, ya que había pasado un buen rato con esa joven que se veía tan triste. Era tan diferente a las demás jóvenes con las que había estado, no se atrevía a tocarle un pelo. Suspira sonriendo para sí y luego saca de la caja, un gorro de San Nicolás, el cual le pone a la chica quien lo mira sin comprender...

-Voy a preparar algo de chocolate...- Musita el joven luego le da una suave palmada en la cabeza acomodándole el gorro y, tras hacerla tomar asiento, va a la cocina.

La castaña miraba todo en silencio luego desvía la mirada a sus rodillas. Se sentía extraña, había conocido a ese joven hacia solo unas horas y ya sentía que eran amigos. Él había confiado en ella, se había preocupado por ella, y la llevó a su casa para que no se sintiera sola... _"quién haría algo así por mi?"_ se preguntaba mentalmente... _"si yo... yo estoy completamente sola... de seguro lo hace por lástima debe de pensar 'pobre chica, tan desdichada'... si, seguramente es eso... por qué... por qué debería de haber un alma en el mundo que se interese en mi? Kohaku era la única persona a la que de verdad le importaba... era el único que se interesaba en mi. Como lo extraño, por qué tuvo que irse?"._

La joven que meditaba en silencio, es sacada de su trance por el chico quien le acerca la taza de chocolate asustándola...

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte...-Miroku le sonríe para luego sentarse junto a ella...

Todo se había vuelto silencio entre aquel par, no era un silencio incomodo, como el que se da en malas situaciones. Era un silencio tranquilo y placentero.

Ante la ausencia de sonido, la castaña decide hablar, ya que volvería a pensar en su hermano y eso la deprimiría mas de lo que se encontraba. Si eso era posible.

-B...bueno... yo... yo ya me voy... que... que tengas felices fiestas- Murmura la chica con un nudo en la garganta, para luego caminar hacia la puerta. Pero el chico la detiene antes de que pudiera abandonar el living...

-Espera... mmh... quería saber... si te gustaría pasar noche buena conmigo...- El ojiazul la mira en silencio. La joven le devuelve la mirada para luego desviarla al suelo avergonzada y asentir lentamente, por lo que el chico sonríe satisfecho... Luego de intercambiar teléfonos, la castaña se va a su casa. Así pasan esos 4 días en los que ambos mantienen el contacto.

El 24 de diciembre, el ojiazul se encontraba preparando todo para aquella noche. Cerca de las 7:30 PM, la castaña toca a la puerta del chico, quien le abre con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches...- La castaña lo mira al tiempo que hablaba, su mirada estaba clavada justo en los ojos del ojiazul quien sentía su corazón acelerarse ante tal mirada por parte de la chica.

-Buenas noches, Sango...- Responde Miroku luego de un largo rato en trance mirándola fijo... luego de tomar el abrigo de la chica y colgarlo, ambos van al comedor donde cenan tranquilamente contando anécdotas de sus vidas.

Cerca de las 12, ambos van al living a sentarse frente a la chimenea, que se encontraba encendida...

-Sango...- Musita el ojiazul mirándola para luego besarla en la mejilla... –Feliz navidad- Agrega una vez el reloj marca las 12 en punto.

-Feliz navidad, Miroku...-Susurra la castaña para luego mirarlo fijo a los ojos y sacar de su bolso un pequeño paquete, el cual le entrega al chico de ojos color zafiro, quien lo mira y lo abre curioso... dentro había una bufanda tejida a mano, junto a una tarjeta, la cual decía "Felicidades, Te quiero, Sango. PD: Gracias por todo...". El chico mira atentamente el presente y luego a la castaña con una sonrisa...

-Muchas gracias...- Dice el joven abrazándola para luego dejar sobre la falda de la chica una pequeña caja... la joven la mira y luego la abre viendo el interior de esta. Allí había un brazalete de plata con el nombre de la joven grabado...

-Vaya... ahora... me siento insignificante...- La castaña se sonroja para luego sonreírle avergonzada.

Ambos permanecen en silencio mirándose sin emitir un sonido. Luego, el ojiazul comienza a acercarse a la joven lentamente hasta que, finalmente, alcanzó a tocar los labios de la chica con los suyos uniéndolos en un beso. Sango permanece un momento sorprendida, sin saber como reaccionar. Hasta que, luego de un momento pensándolo, le corresponde rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

-Sango... quiero decirte... que... que yo me... me enamore la primera vez que te vi, pensé que estaba viendo un ángel... y... luego de lo que hablamos, me gustaste mas y mas... y quiero pedirte que salgamos que estés siempre conmigo.- Musita el ojiazul ciertamente nervioso...

-Mi...Miroku... yo... siento algo parecido... me gustas... fuiste quien se acercó a mi y me ayudo a salir del pozo en el que estaba cayendo...- La castaña le sonríe dulcemente, para luego besarlo. –También quiero que estemos juntos... si... si no te molesta... claro- Agrega luego mirando el suelo sonrojada y mostrando una tonta sonrisa...

Sin duda esos días habían sido bastante extraños para ella. Y, sin duda, esa había sido una hermosa navidad, la mejor de todas, desde su punto de vista.

**N/A: **Este fic, va dedicado a mis hnitas magicas P... parte de mi regalo de navidad xD... en especial a la Hnita magica(Yellow power) que hace poco cumplio los 15 añitos! ) siii re peque! XD ) como EDO! Jajajajaja

HNITAS MAGICAS LAS QUIERO MUCHO MUCHO MUCHÍSIMO! CUÍDENSE!

A TODOS LOS QUE LEAN... GRACIAS! Y QUE TENGAN UNAS MUY FELICES FIESTAS!

Mis mejores deseos para todos ustedes en estas fiestas de fin de año. Les deseo lo mejor para el año que viene )

Atte.: MaeryxPunkgirl


End file.
